A Year
by DanieXJ
Summary: A Year in the Life of Kim Legaspi, Kerry Weaver, and their families and friends. Each chapter (or few chapters) is a separate short story, and all are combined in this bigger way to keep them in some sort of order.
1. Thanksgiving Surprise - Chapter 1

**Thanksgiving Surprise**

Summary: Kerry gets a surprise on Thanksgiving.

A/N: Just a little thing that popped into my head whilst eating mincemeat pie on Thursday.

oOOOOO

Henry stretched under the covers and sniffed. His eyes closed as a smile came to his face. Then a frown followed the smile. He rolled out of bed and threw on his number 7 Blackhawks Jersey that went with the sleep pants that were covered with the Chicago Blackhawks logo.

He was still rubbing his eyes as he came into the kitchen. "Whoa- Mama- I thought…" He trailed off.

Kerry Weaver looked up from the stove, where she was stirring the cranberries. "Henry. Good sleep?"

"Yes Mama. But, you didn't wake me up. I would have helped."

Kerry leaned down, she was still taller than her ten year old son, barely, and kissed the top of Henry's head. "I can handle the beginning of a simple Thanksgiving Day meal you know. I'm not old and feeble yet young man."

Henry laughed, grabbed a banana, and sat down at the peninsula. "Most of my friends Moms have been freaking out all week Mama."

Kerry put the cranberries down in the middle of the stove top to cool. "All you need is a plan. Will you help me with the stuffing?"

Henry finished off his banana and tossed the skin into the compost container that was next to the back door. "Before or after I take out the compost? We're about to have a spill I think."

"After."

Kerry went to the sink as Henry put on his boots and tromped across the fenced in back yard. She smiled to herself. He was only ten, but sometimes he seemed so much older.

When he came back in they both got to work, Kerry elbow deep in the twenty pound turkey, and Henry toasting old cookie sheet after old cookie sheet of bread. Finally Henry broke the companionable silence that had descended on the kitchen. "Mama- are you okay? I mean- I thought that since everybody is down in Florida visiting Nanna and Papa for Thanksgiving and we're here in Chicago that we weren't doing all the big stuff. You know?"

"We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

Kerry smiled, "Other than being back in Chicago and being here with you my son? We're celebrating something more."

Henry frowned, then looked up at his mother, "No way. Really? You got it? They called you today. I thought they'd wait until after the holidays to tell you."

"I did get it. Cate called me last night, and then your Uncle Don called me on behalf of the Board as well." Kerry gave an 'oof' as her son wrapped his arms around her. "It's only a job Henry."

"It's Chief of the ER at County General…" He smirked just a little, "Again… And, I mean, you wanted it right?"

"I did. Very much. Is the butter in the bread?" Henry nodded. Kerry reached to her left, snagging the biggest wooden spoon they had, and handed it to Henry, "Time to get smashin'."

He did. "So- you're starting next week?"

"I am, though I do have-"

Henry rolled his eyes, "A shift over the weekend. I know, I know-" He gestured with his chin towards the calendar on the fridge. "Does that mean that that thing gets less complicated Mama?"

"It does, for the most part. Yes."

"Good… Good." Henry smiled, "Awesomest Thanksgiving ever Mama."

oOOOOo

Henry looked up from his book and blinked, "Oh, Mama, may I turn on the game?"

Kerry nodded, "Of course. Once I get the foil on the turkey I'll join you. Do you know who it is?"

"Umm…" Henry smirked, "The Cowboys or Lions versus somebody else?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Cute."

oOOOOo

Kerry grumbled, "I'm pretty sure the Bears couldn't be any worse."

Henry chuckled, "It's only the first quarter Mama. Of course they could suck more."

Kerry narrowed her eyes at her son, "You know better than to use that language in my house young man."

The doorbell rang, cutting off whatever else Kerry was going to say. Henry started to stand, "Do you want me to get it Mama?"

Kerry shook her head as she stood, "No, no. Perhaps if I leave they'll get better." Henry snorted a laugh, "I heard that Henry." She opened the door and frowned, "Miranda?"

Randi Fronczak rolled her eyes, "Hi- I just- this goes against everything my Grans ever taught me, and she's probably rolling over in her grave right now because I'm doing it, but…"

Kerry held the door open a bit wider and cut Randi's rambling off, "Randi- it's okay. Come in, come in. And while your grandmother was mostly right- Henry and I happen to have plenty of Turkey fixing to share this year."

Randi took a step forward, then paused, "I- ah- I also brought someone. Someones, some two I guess you could say- with me." She continued into Kerry's house, revealing the someone she'd brought with her. Kerry was stunned, "Kim?"

And then, just when Kerry thought that she couldn't be more stunned, a young girl who looked to be about eight or so stepped out from behind Kim's legs. Kerry barely even realized that she'd made a sound as an, "Oh," came from her lips.


	2. Thanksgiving Surprise - Chapter 2

No one spoke. It was Randi who physically yanked Kim into the house and shut the door, mumbling to herself, "Finally got my life right and now when I croak my Grans is gonna kill me for this."

Kerry just stared at Kim, then the young girl, and back to Kim. "Ah… dinner is soon. My son Henry's in the den watching the Bears get trounced if you'd like to join him."

Randi held out her hand. "C'mon Ingrid, let me introduce you Henry. Leave your Mom and Kerry to say hello."

And with that Kim and Kerry were alone. Neither spoke for what felt like a long, long time. It was finally Kim who broke the silence, "You have a son, Henry?"

Kerry nodded, "I do." and her brain was so fried by the situation she found herself in that she nearly parroted back what Kim had asked, "You have a daughter, Ingrid?"

"I- yes." Kim shook her head, "I'm sorry, we should go. We'll go."

Kim started to turn towards the living room, but Kerry stopped her with a hand on the blonde's arm. "No, wait."

They stared at each other for a long beat and then they laughed. And laughed, and laughed until Henry, Randi, and Ingrid all came back out into the entrance way of the house to make sure that they were both okay.

Randi stood in the doorway to the den with her hands crossed over her chest, shaking her head. While Henry and Ingrid went to their respective mothers. "Mama, are you okay?"

Kerry cleared her throat a couple of times and looked over her son's head at Kim, "I- yes." She straightened up and turned Henry towards Kim and Ingrid. "Henry, this is an old… friend… Dr. Kim Legaspi. Kim, my son Henry Weaver."

Henry took a step forward and held out his hand, "Hi Dr. Legaspi, are you going to have dinner with us tonight?"

Kim's eyes twinkled as she shook Henry's hand. "I believe we are Mr. Weaver…" Henry made a face and Kim chuckled, "You can call me Kim. And Kerry, I'd like you to meet my daughter. Ingrid Legaspi. Ingrid this is Dr. Kerry Weaver."

Ingrid looked up at her mother, "Mom, should I call her Dr. Weaver now?"

Kim looked a little sheepish and it was Kerry's turn to laugh, "No, that's alright Ingrid. Feel free to call me Kerry. So…" She looked back towards the kitchen. "I need to go tend to the turkey, it's not quite ready to eat, but, instead you can go watch the Bears getting creamed like turkey." Everyone stared at Kerry, "What, it wasn't that bad a joke."

Randi was pulled by Ingrid into the den, and after a quizzical look over his shoulder at Kerry, Henry followed them. Kerry walked into the kitchen, and after a moment, Kim followed. They were both silent as Kerry did this and that with the turkey, rearranging the foil, using the turkey baster to redistribute the broth. Adjusting the temperature.

It was as Kerry was adjusting the temperature that Kim finally spoke up, "Laughter aside, on a scale of one to one hundred and twelve, how mad are you Ker." Kim winced, "I mean Kerry. Sorry…"

Kerry stared at the wall behind the stove for a long moment, then turned and shook her head, "I'm not mad Kim. We've both moved on. Obviously a lot."

"She's dead." Kim made a face again. "I am not my smooth self today. Ingrid's mother, other mother Steph, she… she died when Ingrid was five. An aneurysm, she just…" Kim cleared her throat once, then again. "Ingrid's eight."

Kerry was silent for longer than she should have been, she could see that in Kim's eyes. Kim looked worried. Finally the red head spoke, "Henry was still a baby, he… he wasn't even talking, walking, only barely sitting up, when Sandy, his mother died. She-" It was Kerry's turn to take shallow breaths, "-she was a firefighter. She died saving a child."

A short laugh came from Kim, "Well, we're the two huh. This is supposed to be Thanksgiving and here I come in, and suddenly…"

Kerry shook her head, "No. It's okay. Henry's Ten. Every Thanksgiving we go around the table, give thanks for… well, anything. He usually mentions his Mom as something he's thankful for. Her bravery.. that sort of thing. But… you're a Bears fan, right?"

"I am. Did I hear correctly, that they're getting their asses kicked?"

"They'll come back."

Kim raised an eyebrow and gestured that Kerry should go through the doorway from the kitchen into the hallway that led to the den first, "Really?"

Kerry sighed, "No. Probably not."

oOOOOo

It was as the final whistle of the Bears Lions game was blown that Henry sniffed. "Mama…"

Kerry was off like a Cheetah, and everyone else followed closely behind. They found Kerry lifting what could only be described as formerly a turkey out of the oven.

"Ooh- ohh… Mama.." Henry quickly joined his Mom at the oven. "It's okay right, inside." He winced as Kerry cut into the turkey. It wasn't all right. Henry continued, "At least the smoke…" Before he could finish his sentence the alarm down the hall started going and going and going. Kim and Randi tried waving towels at it, Ingrid unhelpfully cracked up while watching them, Henry looked on worriedly the whole time, and it was finally Kerry who got to the step stool and pulled the alarm's battery out. Blessed silence fell over the house.

Henry put an arm around his mother, "Back up plan?"

Kerry was still for another moment, then nodded, "Yes, yes of course. Would you get them out Henry?"

"Yep."

He went back into the kitchen as Randi asked, "Back up plan?"

oOOOOo

"Das was mwery good."

Kim nodded and agreed with her daughter, though without food in her mouth, "It was definitely the best non-turkey back up plan I've ever had."

Henry looked a bit confused, "It's just chicken."

Kim nodded, "Very, very good chicken."

Randi shook her head, "So, is anyone going to bring it up?"

Kim and Kerry both looked at Randi, Kerry answered, "It?"

Randi gave a half a hurf and shook her head, "FIne- you're making me say it. Then I'll say it. New Chief of the Emergency Department, meet the new Chief of Psychiatry."

"Really?" Kim's eyebrows furrowed just a bit.

Kerry nodded, "I am, yes. Cate… ah, Dr. Banfield the Chief of Staff, she called me yesterday. Don today." She stood and changed the subject, "Henry, were you going to watch Cowboys Eagles?"

He looked up at the clock, "Oh-" Then at the dishes, "No, No I can help you Mama."

Kerry picked up two dishes, and on the way by her son kissed the top of his head, "Go- go- maybe the Cowboys will fare better than the Bears did."

Henry stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kerry's cheek, "Thank you Mama- I'll do all the dishes tomorrow I promise." He started towards the den, but then paused and looked back, "Ingrid, do you wanna watch with me too?"

Ingrid looked up at Kim, "Can I Mom?"

Kim nodded, "Yes."

Ingrid got up and started after Henry. "Henry, why do you call your Mom Mama?""

Henry frowned, "Um… because she's Mama?"

Randi glanced between the two women and then stood as well. "I'm going to leave the dishes to you two."

She disappeared without another word. Leaving Kim and Kerry alone again. Kerry broke the silence, "Feel free to join them if you'd like Kim."

Kim picked up a couple of the plates as well, "Nope. So, you're Chief of the ER again."

"I am- and you're in charge of those doctors up the clouds who never respond to anyone in the ER's pages."

That got a chuckle from Kim, "I'll try to train them better." She paused, "I swear I didn't know where Randi was taking us. She just said that she knew someone that wouldn't mind us showing up unannounced." She paused again, "This is weird, right?"

"It is. And, for the record, I don't mind you two showing up unannounced. Although…" She narrowed her eyes at Kim, "It is your fault that I burned the hell out of the turkey."

"My fault? What did I do?"

Kerry turned away from Kim and towards the counter, loading the dishwasher. "You distract me." She shook her head, "Which is just… an insane thing."

Kerry jumped as Kim's voice came from right next to her ear, "Why?"

Kerry turned and whacked Kim on the chest. "Not funny."

Kim inclined her head as if she agreed, but did keep smiling just a bit. Both the women fell silent as they cleared the table, Kerry loaded the dishwasher, and then Kerry washed and Kim dried everything else that wouldn't fit into the machine.

Kim finally broke the silence. "Do you have a shift tomorrow?"

"No. Saturday."

"I'd…" Kim cleared her throat, "I'd like to thank you for taking us in today. Even with all we've been through, and…" Kim shook her head, "This will make me sound like a very, very bad mother, but this is the first time in three years that I've seen Ingrid eat with such… abandon." Kim looked up again. "Ingrid and I were going to go out to lunch tomorrow. Join us."

Kerry shook her head, "No, no, that's you and your daughter."

Kim glanced over her shoulder, "I think that Ingrid would love for Henry to be there too. But…"

Kerry held up a hand, "If Henry wants to go… if you're sure."

"I'm sure. So. You've basically raised him all by yourself all these years?"

Kerry shook her head, "Not entirely. Sandy's family… the Lopezes. They live in Chicago. I was here for the first few years of his life, then we moved down to Florida to…" She cleared her throat, "It doesn't matter why. And now we're back."

Kim smirked, "I bet that's a story."

Kerry bantered back, "As is your Stephanie."

Kim nodded, "It is. We.. ah… we came back because my mother died, and so we're living with my father for the moment. He's…" Kim put a hand to her chest, "Sorry…" Kerry's legs took a step towards Kim before the rest of her body knew what she was doing. "He has Alzheimers. Probably should be in a home, but… it's hard."

Kerry met Kim's gaze and didn't let it go, "You're a good daughter Kim. Don't believe anything else."

Kim frowned, then understanding dawned on her face, "Right. At our second date."

Kerry cut Kim off with a small smile, "It wasn't a date."

Kim scrunched her nose, "Yeah, it was totally a date. I'd forgotten that I told you the story of my brother at that date."

Kerry took Kim's hand in her own, "You did not get your brother killed, no matter what your father thinks."

Kim looked down, then back up. Kerry dropped Kim's hand. "Sometimes that's where he is in time… if I'm there he'll yell at me all over again. So… someone is watching him tonight and all of tomorrow. Which means that I want to have some fun."

Kerry looked a bit worried, "Kim, where are you planning on going."

Her trademark smirk came back to her lips, "Chuck E. Cheese's."

Kerry just groaned as Kim laughed.


	3. Thanksgiving Surprise - Chapter 3

"C'mon- it isn't that bad. Ingrid and Henry are having fun."

Kerry shook her head, "The things I do for my son."

Kim laughed at that. "So…"

"So-"

They both took their gazes from their children at the same time and glanced at the other and chuckled. Kim sighed, "Why was this easier ten years ago?"

Kerry corrected her, "Fourteen actually, going on fifteen. but, I get your point. and I don't know. More life experience?"

"How long did it take before you could move on after Sandy?" Kim winced, "Totally inappropriate question. I'm sorry."

Kerry shook her head, "It's okay. Two and a half years."

Kim blew out a breath, "It's been three, and…" Kim shook her head. "

"Tell me about her."

Kim was silent for a long time. "She was beautiful. SHe had the darkest black hair I've ever seen, and her eyes, I was with her for ten years, and I never really knew what she'd say or do next. Her eyes always twinkled with happiness. She was caring and wonderful and…" Kim cleared her throat, "She was a surgical nurse. I met her my first day at work in San Francisco. I think she stole my food from the fridge. THough she never admitted to it." Kerry tried to stop it, but a laugh escaped anyway, "Yeah, yuk it up. I ranted at her- she took me out to lunch."

Kerry shook her head, "You always were too smooth for your own good."

"Oh, and how did you meet your Sandy? Standing in line at the grocery store?"

Kerry looked up and followed Henry's movement as he went from one game to another, Ingrid trailing after him. "She tackled me when I was about to get electrocuted by a falling power line."

"Oh."

Kerry nodded, "She had hurt her hand earlier, didn't like doctors. But, for whatever reason she trusted me. We had bumps, multiple bumps in our road, but- we were happy for a good stretch there. And we had Henry too."

"So...we both sit here- watching our kids and reminiscing, while avoiding the Pink Elephant."

"Years ago, it may have been a very big pink elephant. Today… it seems like a cute fluffy stuffed animal pink elephant. I've been through so much." She glanced at Kim, "It sounds as though you have as well." She paused, "And that's how we always did things, isn't it?"

Ingrid lost at a game and let out a big sigh. Kim started to stand, but Kerry put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

Henry finished his game and went over to Ingrid. He handed her a token. She said something, trying to hand it back, but Henry just shook his head and gestured towards the game, pointing at a couple of things.

Kim turned in her seat towards Kerry, "How did you know he was going to do that?"

"Because a few years ago we were here on vacation. He went to one of Henry's cousin's birthday parties. He lost at that game with his last token, I wasn't one of the chaperones, but his Uncle Carlos, Sandy's little brother, said that Henry's cousin Samuel had one token left, pushed Henry physically away from the game and won on it." Kerry paused, "Carlos felt bad about that, but apparently he was dealing with another one of the cousin's who was throwing up quite intensely. Oh, and, just to warn you- Henry will probably give his tickets to Ingrid."

Kim frowned, "Why? He earned them."

"He's done it before."

Kim smiled just a little, "Let me guess, with his cousin who couldn't hold in her pizza?"

Kerry nodded. "I believe he thinks that's what his Mom- Sandy I mean- would do."

"Go out with me for real. Just one date, the two of us."

Kerry gave Kim a look, "Because my son will give your daughter his Chuck E. Cheese's tickets?"

Kim smiled, "No. For old time's sake. Unless you're seeing someone of course."

"I'm not. Just one-"

"For old time's sake."

Ingrid came running up to them, "Mom- Mom- Henry gave me his tickets. All of 'em."

"Did you say thank you?"

Henry stopped next to Ingrid, not having run over, "Thank you Henry." She threw her arms around Henry, the tickets flopping around, "Thank you, thank you."

Henry cleared his throat and blushed very deeply, "You're welcome. Do you wanna go pick something?"

"Yes, yes." She took his hand and pulled Henry after her.

Kim shook her head, "I've never seen her like this."

Kerry smiled, "I have once with Henry. He's the second oldest cousin in the Lopezes cousins. He helps out with Maria…"

"...the puking cousin."

Kerry nodded, "...yes. But, other than that, he's an only child so…"

Kim smiled sadly, "He does seem to have taken to the older brother role with Ingrid." Kerry put an arm over Kim's shoulders. Kim put her hand over Kerry's. "Everyone should have a big brother for at least a little while."

Kerry stood, pulling Kim up with her, "I think that maybe Ingrid has picked her own. Let's go see what trouble they're getting into while picking her prizes."

As they walked over to the prize shop Kim didn't pull away and Kerry didn't remove her hand, though she moved it down to Kim's waist. Kim spoke, "I was wrong about what I was most thankful for this year. Yesterday, today, I didn't realize how close to the end of my rope I was. You and Henry… thank you Ker."

"You're welcome Kim, and… we're never setting foot in this restaurant ever again."

Kim smirked and let out a little chuckle, "That's what you think."

oOOOOo

Fin ~ November 28th, 2014


	4. The Date

**The Date**

Summary: Kim and Kerry go on their 'Just Once' date.

oOOOOo

**December 14th, 2014**

Kim and Kerry sat at their table in silence. They had ordered and were waiting for their food. Kim was the one who finally broke the silence. "So— is kid talk permitted?"  
>"I don't know. Do you think we can do it?"<p>

Kim chuckled, "Nope— not at all, but, we'll try right? Oh— have you heard from Abby lately? Last I'd heard she and Luka were on the rocks."

Kerry nodded, "Yesterday actually. Joe got into a bit of trouble at school. And Mags is on a constant sugar rush because she's so excited about Christmas."

"So, Maggie is Maggie, and Little Maggie is now Mags?"

Kerry shrugged, "Apparently. Oh— and Abby and the kids are coming to Chicago in March. Maggie's coming too. A sort of— meet in the middle family get together, but…"

Kim nodded, "You think that perhaps Maggie aims to get Abby and the kiddos to move closer." Kerry nodded. "You may be right. You two are still friends?" Kim's brows furrowed a bit.

"Yes."

Kim shook her head, "She never said one word about… anything you were up to. I had to get my info from other sources."

Kerry blinked a couple of times, "She didn't tell me about what you were up to either." Kerry reached across the table and put her hand on top of Kim's. "I'm glad that you're happy."

Kim turned her hand, giving Kerry's a squeeze then letting go. "Ditto. So… Henry."

Kerry laughed, "And Ingrid."

Kim smiled, "Uh… I'm at a loss. The Bears sorta suck."

"Henry is a big hockey fan, so, at the moment the Weaver family is firmly in the Chicago Blackhawks mode right now. Maybe if the Bears made the playoffs, or… more likely made the Super Bowl we'd watch, but other than that."

"Are they winning?"

Kerry nodded, "First in their division."

Kim took a drink, "I've never understood hockey."

"Sandy got me into it, and through me, and mostly through his Uncle Carlos, Henry loves it. Watching and.." Kerry sighed, "To my consternation, playing it. That's one of the reasons that Abby called yesterday, to taunt me about how the Bruins were going to win it all despite their loss to the Blackhawks last Thursday."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Are the Bruins going to win it all?"

Kerry made a pfftt sound, "Are you kidding me? They're horrible this year, although…" she paused, "Chara is supposed to save them in the second half. We'll see."

Kim chuckled, and stopped when Kerry shot her a look, "You really have changed quite a bit Ker."

Kerry shrugged, "I haven't."

It was Kim's turn to reach across the table, putting her hand on Kerry's. "Did you know that exactly fourteen years ago today was our very first kiss."

Kerry winced, "You mean where you told me that you didn't want to be friends with me."

"I wanted more, and you…" Kim narrowed her eyes, "I was trying to snap you back to men Ker."

Kerry smirked, "That worked so well."

Kim glanced to one side, "You were my last…"

"Last?"

"Straight girl." Kim shook her head, "Steph must have thought I was insane. I must have grilled her about if she was out, how out she was…"

Kerry studied Kim's face, "Yes, well… it was Sandy who outed me."

Kim's eyes went back to Kerry, "What? And yet you… you had Henry with her, and… Ker, that's horrible."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Do you think that I would have come out on my own? So, in the middle of my ER she kissed me." Kerry smiled to herself, "Damn good kiss." Kim still looked horrifyed. "Hey, I survived it. I told you that we had bumps and such in our relationship."

"So, how out are you."

Kerry laughed at that. "Funny."

Kim brought Kerry's hand to her lips and kissed it, "I'm being serious."

Kerry stared at Kim for a moment, then answered, "Entirely." She changed the subject, "Oh, did you know that Rachel Greene… excuse me, Dr. Rachel Greene is a second year ER Resident in my ER?"

"Really?"

Kerry nodded, "Doing very well too. My guess is that she could easily be the Chief Resident in two years."

"Oh?" Kim smiled, "You have a plan for her already? Have you told her of this plan?"

Kerry stuck a tongue out at Kim, "I have actually. She's on board." Both women looked up as their food arrived. "Oh, that smells heavenly." After the waitress had left Kerry looked over at Kim, "I'm glad I did this Kim."

Kim smiled, "Me too."

OOOOOo

"That was good."  
>A burp came from Kerry's mouth and her hand flew to cover it too late. Kim cracked up and kept laughing and laughing as they walked towards the 'L'. "I'm so sorry. But, if you couldn't tell, I agree."<p>

They both climbed the stairs and then waited. Kerry shivered a little and Kim wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter woman. "Definitely December."

"I don't know, it's raining and not snowing, so…"

Kerry could feel Kim chuckle, "Small favors I guess."

Kerry shook her head, "Didn't you grow up with snow?"

"Yeah, but, more recently… California." She sighed wistfully and Kerry laughed.

Kerry was about to speak again when Kim's phone rang. She frowned, "It's an extension in the ER— the admit desk." Kerry gave Kim a questioning look but didn't speak as Kim answered, "Legaspi." She said nothing for quite a while as her skin got paler and paler.

Finally she nodded, "I'll be there. Thanks for calling." She hung up and sighed. They stood there like that for a moment, then Kim turned to Kerry. "I have to go to County."

"A patient?"

Kim ran a hand through her hair, "No. My father. He— someone found him wandering, confused. I— I have to go get him and figure… figure something out."

Kerry nodded and took out her phone, "Let's go then."

Kim shook her head, "No— go home Ker. Oh, but, could Ingrid sleep over?"

"She will. And Carlos will look after them. I'm coming with you."

Kim opened her mouth then looked over and closed it, nodding to Kerry and putting an arm around her again, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She put her phone to her ear, "Carlos— I need a favor… or more specifically your nephew needs one."

OOOOOo

"Are You sure you can come tonight? No, no, I owe you. Thank you. We'll be here." Kerry hung up and looked up. Kim stared at her. "What?"  
>"We…" Kim shook her head, "I need air." She exited the ER.<p>

And after a beat Kerry followed her, "Kim— Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim shook her head, her breath coming out in short bursts of moisture. "I'm sorry—"

"Why?" Kerry put a hand on Kim's back, "Please tell me what's wrong. Your father?"

Kim straightened up and leaned down, capturing Kerry's lips with her own. Unlike the fourteen years previous though, Kerry responded to the kiss, putting her hands on Kim's hips and pulling the blonde closer. When they parted Kerry rested her forehead against Kim's, "Please tell me what's wrong Kim."

Kim closed her eyes, but didn't move. "I didn't mean to… to…"

"Kiss me?"

Kim opened her eyes and despite how close they were, gazed into Kerry's. "Fall back into… this… with you."

"Oh—"

Kerry started to pull away, but Kim didn't let her. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Ker." She moved back a little and brushed a lock of hair over Kerry's ear. "It's like the last fourteen years haven't happened. You're still beautiful, and when you walk into a room, I can't help myself, I'm drawn to you."

"But, Kim, the last fourteen years have happened."

Kim nodded and let Kerry go, taking a full step back. "I know. I should go check on my father, then meet the people from the nursing home you convinced to come here at…" Kim frowned, "Oh dark thirty… and then figure out how to get home."

Kerry shook her head, "You're coming home with me."

A little bit of Kim's good nature peeked through her stress and tiredness. "Oh, am I?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Funny. It's closer and your daughter is already there. Oh, and you're sleeping on the couch." Kerry paused, "And then, in the morning, maybe we can talk more on… us."

Kim frowned, "Kerry, I wasn't saying… You don't have to…"

Kerry shushed Kim, "Have you ever seen me do something that I don't want to do?"

"Well, there was…" Kerry put a hand over Kim's mouth, "Mmmphhhff…"

Kerry shook her head, "Let's go inside to wait for Dio and Graham." She paused, "You know… where it's warm."

oOOOOo

Fin ~ December 14th, 2014


	5. A Puppy and a Bike - Chapter 1

**A Puppy and a Bike**

Summary: Christmas Eve is upon the Weaver and Legaspi families.

oOOOOo

"Just once… for old time's sake." Kerry hurfed out a breath, causing the blonde curls to move. "You're like- like-"

"A drug? And, wasn't it you who said that I was going to sleep on the couch."

Kerry hurfed, "You did… last week, but…" She shook her head, "And I was going to say cheese."

Kim blinked in confusing and looked down at Kerry in confusion, "Cheese?"

Kerry put her head back down on Kim's shoulder, "What can I say, it's my weakness."

Kim put a half pouty face on, "I thought I was your weakness?"

"You are. Why do you think I said yes to a date that I knew would lead to more, and why do you think that we are here at my home and you're definitely not on the couch?"

Kim kissed the tip of Kerry's nose, "It was a good date though, right? I mean, before the call?"

Kerry closed her eyes, "It was."

Kim smirked, "Especially since all involved knew it was a date?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, "You're never going to let me live that down. I was a babe in the woods. I had never, really..."

Kim laughed, "...considered it. Yeah, I got that from what you said, ya know, while spilling wine all over me." Kim paused, "And Kerry,"

Kim opened her mouth to continue, but Kerry covered it with her hand, "Do not say it again. Will you stop thanking me? I'm not here for you because I want thanks. And… if I recall you weren't thanking me last night, but thanking God…" Kerry paused, "Well, you were calling out to God at least."

Kim smirked, but stayed silent.

"Look Kim. It's not your fault that your Dad slipped past the nurse. And… I-I can't even think of what it would have been like to move my mother or father into a nursing home. I helped, both that night, and the days and nights after that because I could, because I knew the right people to contact. And I'm here for you because- well damnit, I'm here because I'm here."

Kim rolled over a bit and kissed Kerry, "I think I l-"

Kerry cut off Kim's sentence with another kiss, "No- not yet. Okay?"

Kim studied Kerry for a long moment, then nodded, "Okay." She paused, "And you're probably not wrong. It's only been a month. We should-" Before she could finish her thought the door flew open, revealing Ingrid. The young girl gasped and disappeared again as fast as she'd appeared.

Kim groaned, "Crap." She sat up, "It's been eight years. Shouldn't I be better at this?"

Kerry sat up as well, "I've been doing it ten years and I'm still not perfect at it either. I'll start breakfast. You can explain… what she saw to your daughter."

oOOOOo

Kim went to try and do just that, but pulled up short when she heard her daughter's voice coming from Henry's room. "Bu- but Henry-"

"It doesn't mean at all that your Mom doesn't love you. I promise. But- it's like- um- Did you ever read 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas?'"

Kim carefully peeked into the room and saw her daughter, sitting on the end of Henry's bed, nod so seriously that it hurt Kim's heart. "Everybody's heart is like the Grinch's at the end. Ten times how big it is in your chest. So- Kim- your mom still loves you, and loves your other Momma also, but maybe she also loves my Mama."

"And you too Henry?"

Henry smiled and Kim moved back out of the doorway, "Yeah, maybe. I don't know. We'd have to ask her I guess."

Kim heard the movement as Ingrid threw her arms around Henry, "I love you Henry too. You're like- like- the best big brother ever. I think. I've never had a big brother before."

"I'm..." Henry cleared his throat a couple of times, "That's..." He finally trailed off, a half worried, half in awe look on his face.

Kim frowned a little and went back towards the kitchen. The frown was still there when she sat down at the kitchen table, "Did it go okay with Ingrid? You explained everything?"

"I- I didn't. No."

"Kim?"

Kim looked up, "Oh- um, no, I mean, your son was already doing it. A damn good job of it actually." She shook her head. "He's… he's a smart kid isn't he?"

Kerry nodded, "He is. He's in sixth grade instead of fifth, and honestly, he should be in seventh or eighth, but he begged me not to make him get that far ahead."

Kim rested her head in her hands and watched Kerry, "You've done the uncomfortable talk about what's happening with another woman haven't you…"

Kerry went back to making the waffle batter, "Yes, the bare necessities, and, well- it may be a little uncomfortable to explain a new relationship, but, when Courtney and I broke up- trust me, it's much, much harder to explain the break up of one."

Kim stood and went over to where Kerry was at the counter. She wrapped her arms around Kerry's waist and rested her head against Kerry's. "Then let's not ever do that to either of them."

Kerry turned her head, "Kim- you know that last time…"

"Last time you were still wrestling with who you were. And I was still sowing my wild oats." Kerry stared at Kim, "What? That is a perfectly valid expression. We were different people fourteen years ago Ker." She held a hand up forestalling Kerry's next point, "And before you say it. I know that this time it's not just us. And no I'm not just settl-"

Kerry cut Kim off, "Shhh- okay, okay. Are you going to answer all my questions before I ask them?"

Kim smirked, "Perhaps?"

Kerry gave Kim a droll look, then raised her voice, "Henry, Ingrid. Waffle batter is ready."

Kim put a finger in one of her ears and made an aghast face, "Kerry Weaver, yelling in her house. Something I thought I'd never see."

Kerry narrowed her eyes and snapped the towel at her waist at Kim. "Funny. You think you're funny."

Henry and Ingrid appeared. Ingrid looked between her mom and Kerry, "Henry said we get to make them ourselves, do we get to make them?"

Kerry nodded as she took off her apron. "I bet that your Mom could help you though."

Ingrid nodded, "I'm ready Mom."

Kim chuckled and joined Ingrid at the counter.

Henry gently pulled Kerry to one side. "Mama…" He glanced towards Ingrid and Kim who were making quite the mess loading the waffle maker up with batter. "Are you and Kim… do you love Kim?"

"I- I don't know Henry."

"Okay." He paused, "But, you'll tell me if you do?"

Kerry nodded, "I will."

Henry started to turn, but then didn't. "And, it's okay if you do. I like her too. And Ingrid."

Kerry ruffled Henry's hair, "You like having a younger sister who doesn't have older brothers who make fun of you?"

Henry blushed, but nodded. "Um, we also... we came up with a plan."

Kerry regarded her son, "Oh you did, did you? Well, let's all get some waffles and we'll talk about this plan."

Henry frowned, "Do you already know the plan?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, but, I think I can guess it. But, waffles first." She spoke to Kim and Ingrid as well, "Does anyone want orange juice with their waffles?"

Kim gave a nod, and Ingrid spoke, "Milk please?"

"I think I can accomplish that."

They all took their turn making their waffles. Kim and Ingrid's came out very messy and Kerry had to clean the waffle maker before she and Henry made theirs.

Kim shook her head as she applied the maple syrup to her waffles. "I just don't understand it. How did you two get them to come out so... so perfectly?"

Kerry shot Henry a look, "Should we tell her?"

Henry shrugged, "Nah. She'll probably figure it out at some point."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Figure what out." She put a hand over Henry's right hand so that he couldn't pick up his fork, "Tell me young man... tell me the secret."

Henry looked to his mother, she nodded, and with a smile Henry answered, "We're. Just. That. Good."

Kim made a face and stuck out her tongue, letting go of Henry's hand. Henry and Kerry cracked up. Kim shook her head as she watched them. She wondered if Kerry realized that she and her son had the same laugh, "Funny. You two are very funny."

Ingrid swallowed, having totally ignored the three of them and been totally engrossed in her waffles, "Kerry, this is really, really good. Thank you for making it Kerry. Mom, are we going to move here?"

Henry winced, "Ingrid, that's..."

Kerry shook her head, "No, it's okay. And it's a good question. And the truth is that Kim and I don't know the answer to that question."

Ingrid frowned, "Do you love my Mom?"

"She's definitely your daughter Kimberly."

Ingrid looked at her mother, "Mom, do you love Kerry?"

"Yes."

Kerry sat perfectly still and stared down at her waffles for a moment. Finally she looked up, "Henry said that you two had a plan. What's your plan?"

Ingrid didn't take her gaze away from Kerry, "You didn't answer the question."

Kerry nodded, "I know. I'm... formulating my answer. Your plan?"

Ingrid crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "No. Tell me your answer first."

Kim put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Ingrid, it's okay if..."

Kerry smiled a little, "That's exactly what you do."

Kim looked confused, "What?"

Kerry shook her head and met Ingrid's eyes, "I think that I do like your Mom. I may have liked her a little bit for the last fourteen years too."

"Ohh.." Ingrid looked over at Henry, "Like Henry said about the Grinch and ten sizes."

Kerry resumed eating her waffles, "So, your plan?"

Ingrid and Henry looked at each other. Henry nodded towards Ingrid and she started. "I mean. Henry said that you don't have a shift tomorrow, and my Mom doesn't have a shift tomorrow, so. I mean."

Ingrid trailed off, unsure, and Henry picked up the plan, "Ingrid should stay over for Christmas Eve stuff."

Kim put a hand to her chest, "Me as well?"

Ingrid scrunched her nose, "Of course Mom. I mean, if you wanna." She looked up at her mom, her eyes as big as they could go, "Please? Please?"

Kim looked over at Kerry, "Is it a good plan?"

"Are you on call?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope, you?"

"By some Christmas miracle I'm not either. So… drink some egg nog? Go to the early service."

Henry frowned, "We can't go to the late one?"

Kerry and Kim's gazes met again. Kim shrugged and Kerry answered Henry, "Okay. So, go to the late service, and…"

Ingrid threw her hands up, "Egg nog…"

Kerry added, "And maybe this afternoon we can make some new cookies."

"Ooh… can I help? Please?"

"Of course."

Kim spoke up, "If this is our plan, I will need to make a quick stop at home."

Ingrid blinked, "Ooh, me too."

Ingrid put down her fork, went around the table and hugged Kerry as hard as she could. Kerry hugged back, one hand on the little girl's back, the other on her hand. "Thank you Kerry." She let go and looked over at her Mom, "Can we go yet?"

Kim gestured towards the rest of her waffle, "I'm not done eating, but, yes, when I'm done, we'll go."

Ingrid nodded, "Okay. I'll go get ready though. So we can go, and then we can come back, and make cookies. Ooh, and can we bring music back too?"

Kim smiled, "Yes. Weren't you going to get ready?"

Ingrid nodded and disappeared from the room. Henry stood and cleared both his and Ingrid's plate. Rinsing them in the sink and putting them in the dishwasher. Then he returned to the table and stood next to it, "Mama, may I call Uncle Carlos?"

"You may. Are you going to ask him to come to the late service with us? You know that will get him in trouble with his Mama."

Henry shrugged, "Uncle Carlos said that it was okay. That he could take Nanna."

Once Henry was out of the room Kim blew out a breath, "You didn't seem totally surprised that my daughter pulled that on us."

Kerry nodded, "I had a hunch."

"And, I'm sorry for..."

Kerry shook her head as she cleared her plate. "It's okay. I-" She turned and nearly jumped as Kim was right in front of her. "The feelings I feel when in your presence are- complicated."

Kim put her hands on Kerry's waist, "Okay. Tell me them one at a time."

"Kim, I don't need a sh..."

Kim cut Kerry off, "No, I mean." She smirked, "I'm always a shrink, that doesn't get turned off, but, that's not what I meant. I just meant..."

"One at a time huh? I feel guilt. Which is... stupid. Everything happened fourteen years ago, but, I feel guilty that I didn't stand up for you the way I should have. I also feel guilty because. With Courtney I think I knew that it would never go anywhere. She was fun, we had fun, but... but looking at you."

Kim nodded, "You feel like you're being unfaithful to Sandy. Thank God that it's not just me."

Kerry quirked an eyebrow, "You think I'm being unfaithful to Sandy?"

"Funny." Kim shook her head, "When I look at you, I feel love, but, yeah, Steph... I feel a little guilt. Like I'm being unfaithful to Steph." She paused, "We're not though, you know?"

Kerry nodded, "I know."

"So, guilt. Anything else?"

Kerry swallowed reflexively, "Need. Want. I feel protected. I feel... supported too." It was Kerry's turn to pause and regard Kim, "You've said nothing about the fact that I'm not using a crutch any longer."

"Oh... huh. You're right. You're not."

A laugh built in Kerry's chest, and then she laughed, and laughed, and laughed so hard that Kim had to hold her upright. "Seriously?"

Kim looked sheepish, and had a bit of a blush on her cheeks, "Ah, sorry. To be fair, I never really noticed it fourteen years ago either. It was just... it was you, and now you're still you. So, oh, hey," she leaned back just a bit, "whoa. What happened to your crutch Ker?"

Kerry gave Kim a gentle whack on the chest. "Funny."

Kim tilted her head, "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, ah we're being serious again?" Kim shrugged and Kerry smiled, "I broke my hip. Got a new hip."

Kim waited for more. "That's it. Well that was a lotta bark and no bite." She brushed a lock of red hair from Kerry's forehead, "This- this will come out sounding a lot sappier than I mean it too, but, when you look into my eyes do you see your future?"

Kerry did just that, the two women stared at each other for a long minute. Kerry put her hands around Kim's waist, pulled the taller woman closer, "Yes," and kissed her.


	6. A Puppy and a Bike - Chapter 2

Ingrid let got a big, big yawn. "Honey, are you sure that you want to go to this late service. We could stay here. Watch Santa Clause 2 or listen to Christmas Music."

Even as she yawned again she shook her head, "No. No, I'm awake. I'm ready. Mom, are we going to do the Mommy thing?"

Kim nodded, "I brought the candles with us. And Kerry said that we could use the table next to the fireplace. Are you ready?"

Ingrid nodded, then paused, "Mom. Can we include Henry and Kerry and Henry's Mom Sandy too?"

Kim put an arm around Ingrid's shoulders, "We can indeed. I brought enough for everyone." She looked up as Henry and Kerry entered the den. "I think we're ready. How about while I set up the candles, you and Henry set up the pictures, okay?"

Ingrid nodded and walked over to the table. She set up the picture of her mother Steph, her grandmother on Kim's side, and Kim's older brother Thomas. Henry added a picture of Sandy, and a picture of Kerry's parents together. "Henry, who are the two people in the picture?"

"That's my grandpa Henry and grandma Catherine." He shook her head, "I never got to see them, and they didn't get to meet me either. But, they adopted Mama when she was little and, and that was awesome so..."

"The other picture is your Mama Sandy?" Henry nodded and cleared his throat a couple of times.

Ingrid put an arm around Henry and hugged him one handed. "My Mom says that it's okay to cry, even if you're a boy. That if we hold it in it'll only hurt more and more and more."

Henry sniffled again and squeezed his eyes closed. "I'm sorry... I'm..." Kerry wrapped him in a hug and he seemed to burrow into her arms.

Ingrid looked worriedly at Kim who held a hand out and spoke softly, "Let's go into the kitchen for a moment." Ingrid looked back at Henry, then took her mother's hand and they both went into the kitchen.

Ingrid stared down at the floor, "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Hey cutie..." Kim raised Ingrid's chin until the little girl looked at her. "You did nothing wrong. You know that. I think that the big ole tough guy Henry out there just got hit from the side with some stuff. I don't think that he talks about his Mama Sandy with anyone other than Kerry. So..."

Ingrid crawled up into Kim's lap, "When we go back out there should I give him a hug?"

"Yeah kiddo. I think that he would like that." Ingrid nodded very seriously, and then let out another long yawn.

oOOOOo

Kim looked over as Joy to the World was being sung by the congregation. She winced and gestured the question of if Kerry wanted her to take Ingrid off of Kerry's lap. Kerry shook her head with a half a smile. And then the service was done.

Kerry carefully put Ingrid down on the pew for a moment while she got on her coat. She spoke to Carlos for a moment, then the younger man leaned down with a smile, kissed Kerry's cheek and gave her a hug, and walked towards the back of the sanctuary.

After waving off Kim, Kerry picked up the young girl again. So Kim fell in next to Henry as they walked towards the back of the church. When they got out to the sidewalk Henry put a hand out. Kim smirked just a bit, "Don't want me to fall?"

Henry looked up with a smile of his own, "Don't want you to break a hip Kim."

"Ouch. You wound me young man."

Henry laughed, and then his face got serious. "Kim. Are you going to hurt my Mama? I already... Courtney already did, and it was horrible. She was so worried about me, and I was worried about her, and sometimes I could hear her crying, and…" He put a hand to his chest, "That's… I get a horrible feeling in my chest when my Mama cries." He paused and cleared his throat, "Kim please don't hurt my Mama?"

Kim squeezed Henry's hand, "I am going to give it my best try not to Henry. But, you're also old enough to know that we don't know what will happen next, but..."

Henry looked over his shoulder at his mother and Ingrid, "Do you think that you guys will move in too? I mean, we have room, I mean..."

"That- I don't know. But, we don't have to decide everything before the end of the year you know."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. Okay. I won't be so pushy."

Kim smiled, "Nah, ask me all those questions you need to Henry. But, just don't push your Mom okay?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, she doesn't like being rushed when she makes a decision. Welcome to my life."

Kim chuckled at that.

oOOOOo

It was like magic. The moment that they got back into Kerry and Henry's house Ingrid woke up. "Oh no. Is it too late for Twas... we have to read Twas, please?"

Kerry frowned, "You mean A Visit from St. Nicholas, 'Twas the Night Before Christmas?"

Ingrid nodded, "Mom reads it every year." Ingrid shot a very serious look at Kim, "And no funny stuff this year."

"Who, me? No, I wouldn't do funny stuff would I?"

Kerry tried to hold back a laugh, but it came out a snort instead. "How about you guys go get ready, and we'll see if we have a copy of it here."

When the kids went back towards Henry's room and the bathroom, talking about who would use which room first Kim spoke, "I- ah- don't actually need the text. I've read it to Ingrid every Christmas since she was born." Kim shook her head, "That first Christmas Eve nothing could get her to calm down, to go to sleep. Steph finally handed me the book we'd gotten from my parents, and... it worked. So..."

Kerry threaded an arm through Kim's, "Then we'll read it."

oOOOOo

Kim cleared her throat. Paused, then cleared her throat again. She paused and opened her mouth, "Mommm..."

"What?"

Ingrid hurfed.

Kim held up her hands, "Okay. Okay. So. Where should I start."

Henry frowned, "Kim?"

Kerry just shook her head and Kim smiled. "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;" Kim paused, "And, trust me, Pepper the mouse is not happy about it." Ingrid sighed and Henry's shoulders shook with silent laughter, "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds; While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; And mamma in her 'kerchief,"

Henry spoke up, "Gesundheit."

Kim inclined her head, "Thank you." Ingrid rolled her eyes and gave Henry a look that seemed to convey that she was hurt by his betrayal in making fun of the story, "And I in my cap, Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap, When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."

It was Kerry's turn to speak, "That must have been hard to clean."

Kim nodded seriously, "It was. It was. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave a lustre of midday to objects below, When what to my wondering eyes did appear, But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer, With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:"

Kim looked to Ingrid, "Do you want to do this part Ingrid, or..."

Ingrid nodded and continued, "'Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'"

Kim smiled, "As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; So up to the housetop the coursers they flew With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too— And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack. His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!" Kim tweaked Ingrid's nose and she scrunched it up. She also lay down in the bed, turn to one side. Henry did as well. Kim continued, "His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. Ho. Ho. Ho."

That got a bit of a look from Kerry. Kim shrugged, "What?" Kerry just shook her head as Kim continued again, "He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—" She whispered the last words, instead of booming them as she would if her daughter was awake. "'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'"

She leaned down and kissed Ingrid on the forehead. "Love you kiddo." And stood. She and Kerry switched positions. "You too old for a kiss from your Mom's girlfriend?" Henry nodded. "Good to know. Hey, sleep well Henry."

Henry nodded, "Thank you for including us in you and Ingrid's family thing."

Kim leaned down so that only Henry could hear her. "I'm hoping that we get to do it every year for years to come." She held out her hand and Henry clasped it.

Both Kim and Kerry exited the room and walked to the den. Practically as one they collapsed onto the couch. Kerry groaned just a bit and Kim took a hold of her legs, swinging them so that they were on top of Kim's. She pulled Kerry closer. "Your hip?"

Kerry nodded, "Long day."

Kim winced, "Yeah, ah… it might just be sorta getting longer. Though…"

"What do you have to put together?"

"A bike. Her first non used one. But, hey, it's not a puppy…"

Kerry got the weirdest look on her face, halfway between her laughing and a wince. "Ah…"

Kim swiveled her head around this way and that, "Where the hell are you keeping a puppy?"

"I'm not, Uncle Carlos is."

Kim shook her head, "A puppy and a bike. Are we ready for tomorrow?"

"Nope."

Kim chuckled, "So, will you and your fast Emergency Department hands help me put together this pink monstrosity?"

"Nope." Kerry smirked, "But I'll read the directions and watch and possibly laugh while you do it."

oOOOOo

Fin ~ December 24th, 2014


	7. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

Summary: Christmas Day with the Legaspis, Weavers, and a Lopez.

**A/N:** I wasn't going to do a Christmas Day story. At least I didn't think I was until I got one of my presents this morning and this story popped (pretty much fully formed) into my head. So, blame my father for this one… (the particular gift giver)

oOOOOo

"More puzzles?" Ingrid looked confused even as Henry looked overjoyed, turning the metal brain teaser over and over in his hands. "But…"

"Ingrid…" Ingrid fell silent when she heard the warning in her mother's voice, but still frowned.

Henry got up and hugged Kerry tightly, "Thank you Mama."

Kerry kissed the side of Henry's head. "You're welcome Henry."

Ingrid spoke again, "Do you solve them or something?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically, "Mama, may I show Ingrid my wall before we open more presents?"

Kerry glanced at the clock, then nodded, "Of course." He held out a hand. Ingrid took it and Henry led her towards his room.

"His wall?"

"A wall in his room. It has shelves all over it, and on those shelves are all the puzzles that he's solved. I actually had to add a couple more shelves to what I originally put up when we moved back in."

Kim smirked, "How… handy of you."

Kerry shot Kim a look, then chuckled. After a moment she glanced towards the hallway and lowered her voice, "Honestly it's getting hard to find new ones."

Kim looked up and past Kerry, thinking or remembering something. "Does he do wood ones too?" Kerry nodded, "Hmm… I may have a solution to your problem."

When Kim didn't continue with the actual solution they both were silent for a moment, the stillness washing over them. Kim broke the silence, "So, hockey and puzzles?"

Kerry nodded, "I'll admit I'm not entirely happy about the hockey, but it makes him… and Carlos happy and it's what Sandy would have wanted for him as well."

Kim frowned, "For him to play hockey?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, no, for him to have the opportunity, the choice to play hockey." Kerry smiled, "She was all about doing everything at least once."

Kim waggled her eyebrows, "Everything."

Kerry smirked at Kim and answered with a straight face, "Ev-erything." Kim blinked a couple of times, then smiled. After a moment she stood. They'd been sitting on opposite sides of the living room while they all opened presents. She joined Kerry on the couch, throwing an arm over the back. Kerry sighed and let herself relax into Kim a bit. "I think you scored a win with the bike."

Kim smiled, "Oh— you could tell that? I thought that the high pitched squeal was so subtle."

Kerry smiled and Kim glanced down the hall, "And Henry's— final present?"

Kerry looked at the door, then her phone, "Soon I hope."

Henry came back into the room, followed by Ingrid who was still talking, "That was so cool Henry." She climbed up next to her Mom, still speaking, "And Henry re-did one so that I could try, and it was so hard, but then I gave it to Henry and he did it in like… one second. It was so awesome. He's so smart."

Henry blushed, "I'd already done that one, so I did sorta know how it worked."

The doorbell saved Henry from any more of what he thought was highly embarrassment. He started towards the door, but Kerry stood first. "I'll get it Henry. But, maybe Kim and Ingrid want more Egg Nog."

Ingrid's eyes got big and she looked towards Kim, "Ooh, more Nog, more Nog…"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Kerry, then sighed, "Yeah, sure kiddo, you can have one more glass of Egg Nog."

Kerry opened the door, shooting Carlos a look. Carlos winced and held one hand up, in the other was the cutest of cute puppies. In a quiet voice he spoke, "Sorry, sorry, he wouldn't stay still for the da-darn bow."

Kerry leaned forward and kissed Carlos' cheek, "Thank you Carlos."

Carlos smirked, "What are little brothers for right? Are Kim and Ingrid here— have you told her yet?"

"Told me what?"

Kerry turned and blinked in surprise, "What, nothing." She shot Carlos a look, "Are you ready?"

Carlos stepped past Kerry and made his way into the living room. A moment after he got there Ingrid gave another squeal of delight and they heard Henry give a 'whoa'.

Kim frowned, "You're letting him take credit for the puppy?"

Kerry shook her head, "He won't. So, will you help me get all the… extra things that are required to have a dog?"

"Basement?"

Kerry shook her head, "Office."

Kim glanced around, "How many bedrooms are there?"

"4."

Kerry opened the door and as Kim stepped in she made a sound in the back of her throat followed by, "Whoa."

Kerry shook her head, "Yes, apparently dogs take a lot of…"

"Crap?"

Kerry smiled, "Things." She picked up the crate and put it in Kim's arms. "Here."

Only Kim's eyes could be seen above the crate, "Oh, I see why I was invited."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Keep your day job, comedian you are not."

Kerry led the way out of the room, her own arms full of all the rest of the things that came with the puppy.

Both women were nearly bowled over as they entered the living room. "Mama…" Kerry managed to put down the stuff in her arms and then she was engulfed in a hug by Henry. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kerry kissed the top of his head. "You're very welcome. But, you know…"

Henry nodded and finished Kerry's thought before she could, "Yes, I'll feed him, I'll walk him, and teach him how to sit and stay and stuff, and…" he made a bit of a face, "pick up after him."

Kerry smiled, "You forgot one you know."

Henry frowned, "I forgot… um… make sure that he's good?" Kerry shook her head, and Henry looked towards Carlos.

Carlos shrugged, "I think you hit all the big ones."

Ingrid furrowed her brows for a moment, then her eyes widened, "Ooh, I know, I know. Play with him."

Henry blinked, "Oh, yeah, right…" The puppy ran up to him, bumping into his leg and falling backwards. Henry swooped him up in his arms, something the puppy seemed to like. He laughed as he tried to dodge the puppy's tongue. "Mama, may we take him for a walk?"

Ingrid jumped from her place on the ground next to the tree, "Ooh, can I ride my bike too, please Mommmm?"

Kerry held out a retractable leash, "Of course."

Ingrid looked up expectantly at Kim, who finally nodded. "It is beautiful out."

Carlos grumbled, "Relatively. Beautiful is 68 and sunny. Not 42 and cloudy."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "I stand corrected. It's relatively beautiful outside."

Carlos laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, "Yep, I'll stay here and make sure that the couch doesn't float away."

"No, no, come with us Uncle Carlos." Ingrid took a hold of one of Carlos' hands and started yanking at it. "Help me Henry. Help me."

Carlos narrowed his eyes at his nephew as Henry took the other hand with his arm that didn't have puppy in it, and they both started pulling. Carlos groaned, "You're not gonna let go are you." Henry just smiled. "Well… you should put on his leash. He's been dragging the one I have around for the past week, so he should be used to it."

"Ingrid. How about you go get Henry and your coats, since he seems to have his hands full."

Ingrid let go of Carlos' hand and scampered out of the living room, followed closely by the puppy and Henry. Kim held her hand out and pulled Carlos to his feet. "Sorry 'bout the… Uncle Carlos thing, she just…"

Carlos waved Kim silent, "No worries. I'm Uncle Carlos to so many kids sometimes it's hard to keep track." He glanced at Kerry, "That said… little sis… there had better be some quality Nog with a little something extra at the end of this fridgid walk."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Didn't you grow up in Chicago." She looked between Kim and Kerry, "A couple of wimps, the both of you."

She also went into the entranceway, leaving Carlos and Kim in the living room. "Are you a wimp?"

Carlos made a pffftt sound, "Not likely, EMT, not to mention youngest in my family. Now wimpiness here. You?"

Kim also made a pffftt sound, "Looked killers in the eyes and not blinked. So. We're agreed. Not wimps."

"Not at all."

"But, 42 is cold, right Carlos."

Carlos nodded, "Super cold." They both chuckled and Carlos threw an arm over Kim's shoulders, "Maybe you're not so bad. You're not my sister, but, who would be. And, you make her smile at someone who isn't me or the kid again."

Kim put her arm over Carlos' shoulders as well, "And you're not bad…"

Carlos grimaced, "After keeping that dog for a week. I'm a freakin' Saint."

oOOOOo

Fin ~ 12/28/14


	8. New Year's Stunner

**New Year's Stunner**

Summary: Kim is surprised on New Year's Eve.

oOOOOo

"Are you bummed, I bet you're bummed. I would have switched with you Kerry, but… I'm here too."

Kerry put a hand up to hopefully make Archie stop talking, "It's okay Archie. I'm not… bummed."

"Oh, but don't you…" Kerry gave Archie a death look and Archie lowered his voice, "...going out with the Chief of Psych?"

Kerry shook her head, "The County General grapevine is as robust as ever."

Archie's expression changed to a serious one, a somewhat rare occurrence for him, "Kerry, should I -forget- the tidbits I've heard? Tell everyone else to forget them too?"

Kerry shook her head, a slight smile on her face, "No-no. We're not hiding, just keeping a low profile."

Archie nodded, "In that case, I call Best Man."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "No Archibald. And, if I do choose to do that again in my life, it'll be my son who's Best Man."

Archie made a face, half smirk, half good natured joking, "Oh right… the son."

Kerry shook her head as a resident came up to Archie. "That reminds me. If you want me to look over your grant application before you send it out Archie, get it to me before the end of shift."

Archie nodded, slipping into doctor mode easily, and as if they hadn't just been talking about Kerry's love life. "Will do. I'll put it in your locker."

Kerry went one way and Archie and the resident the other. It wasn't a super busy beginning of the New Year's Eve shift. A couple of broken bones, some flu. It picked up a little when the EMTs brought a young man with shattered legs in. Kerry had gotten his chart, started his work up, and then called for a psych consult.

She smiled to herself when it was Kim who appeared at the stairwell door. But it turned to a mostly internal frown for a moment, but only a moment, she and Kim were all business as they met by the admit desk. "Exam two." She handed over the chart. "I could be wrong, but..."

Kim looked it over briefly, then shook her head, "You're probably not wrong."

Kerry gestured towards the break room, "I'll be in there when you're done."

With that, the parted. A while later Kim appeared at the doorway, "Good reading?"

Kerry put down Archie's grant application. "Actually yes. But that's not why you're in here."

"I'm going to take him up for a 72 hour hold."

"Did he agree to it?"

Kim nodded, "You know he doesn't have to, but, yes, he did. Could I steal a couple of nurses to get him up there through?"

"Take Malik and Jamie, and I'll loop Ortho in on where you're taking him."

Kim put a hand to her chest, "Oh thank heavens."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Go- go- I have real work to do. We all can't just... talk... all day."

Kim laughed and came over to Kerry. Leaning down she stole a kiss. "It's a good thing you're gorgeous Kerry Weaver."

Kerry smiled, but shook her head as Kim left. Her fingers strayed to her lips for a second, before she shook herself out of her reverie, and focused on Archie's paperwork again.

oOOOOo

Kim came back down to the ER a few minutes before midnight, but she didn't see Kerry. Only Archie, "Hey Archie- where's Doctor Weaver?"

Archie gestured in an upward motion with his head, since he had a chart in each hand, "Up on the roof I think."

"But it's freezing up there."

Archie shrugged, "Don't look at me. I just work here."

oOOOOo

"Ker, you up here?"

"Yes."

Kim followed Kerry's voice. She stood at the edge of the roof, looking out over a chest high wall towards the rest of the city. Kim put the jacket she'd brought around Kerry. The redhead only had on her lab coat. "Hey, what's up. It's freezing Ker."

Kerry kept staring out at Chicago. "What are we doing? What am I doing?"

"Freezing your ass off mostly, and now freezing my ass off as well."

That didn't seem to be where Kerry had been going. "You came out of the stairwell, and, it was like 14 years melted away. The flutter was the same from back then, and... everything else as well… and I wasn't even looking at you."

"No." Kerry looked over at Kim, who had a grimace on her face, "No. You're not doing this again. Is it everyone knowing or..."

Kerry shook her head, "No, that's not it... The grapevine is way ahead of us, they know all." Kerry looked away again, "It's not just you. Why did I come back?"

"Your son."

Kerry sighed, "That's what I tell the world. Carlos, Eddie, the rest of the Lopezes are here. But, his grandparents moved down to Florida, where we were..."

Kim leaned her forearms against the wall and stared out at Chicago as well, "Then, why did you move back."

"It's easy. The job, the politics, this is where... it's easy."

Kim shook her head, "Ker- Kerry, you're talking like being in a job that you like, that's not stressful and horrible is a bad thing. Hey-" Kerry looked over, "Maybe you deserve a little easy."

After a moment, understanding dawned on Kim's face, "You said that you and Sandy, there were bumps, that it was a bumpy road. You don't trust this- us- because it's easy."

Kerry nodded, "That's why I'm up here. Trying to figure out if I want to trust what we seem to still have, or not."

"And?"

"You know. I've never done this before."

Kim looked totally and utterly confused, "This?"

Kerry nodded, "It didn't exist until this year. Not here. And, I guess it could be worse. I could be trying to do it with my crutch as well. And, it will of course be subject to veto by Ingrid or Henry."

Kim cut Kerry off, "Kerry, what are you..."

Kerry took both of Kim's hands in her own, "Kimberly Gabrielle Legaspi, will you marry me?"

Kim's mouth opened, then closed with a click. Then opened again, but still, no words or sounds came out.

Kerry just stood there. Waiting as Kim processed, or went into some sort of fugue state, Kerry wasn't sure which.

Finally a word was successfully spoken by Kim, "Yes."

Kerry smiled and pulled Kim to her by the lapels of her coat. They kissed, and Kim only pulled away when her watch started making a horrendous noise that could have passed for an alarm. Kim gave Kerry a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I came up here to surprise you. I guess it didn't really work out huh?"

Kerry lay her head against Kim's chest and Kim put her arms around the shorter woman. "Nah, I think it worked out fine."

"Nah?"

Kerry glanced up, "What can I say, your Laissez-faire attitude towards the English language must be rubbing off on me."

Kim pulled away from Kerry just a bit and narrowed her eyes, "You know. I never said that it was my final answer. Just- an answer."

Kerry laughed, "So, you had a midnight New Year's Eve kiss planned?"

"Yeah, it was gonna be damn romantic too." Kim smiled, "I think yours was better." Kim paused, "And, I have to say this. It's only been one month…"

Kerry looked as though she'd been prepared for Kim's question. "A… I do believe that you were the one who wanted to tell me that you loved me first. and, B… it's been 7 months actually."

Kim did the math in her head then glanced over Kerry's shoulder. Kerry could tell from the glint in her eyes that she was looking into the past. "I'm… it's the first time I've been asked you know. If you wondered, which you probably didn't, but…"

Kerry kissed Kim silent. "Tell me how she did it. 49ers game, Giants?"

Kim smiled, "Horribly actually. We were stopped at a stop light." Kerry blinked, perfectly still. Kim looked down, "What?"

"I-" A smile slowly came to her lips, "You must have really loved her."

"I do. I did love her." Kim cleared her throat and changed the subject, "And Sandy, did you two ever talk about getting married? Or, joined, having a commitment ceremony, I guess back then neither of us were getting formally married huh."

Kerry shook her head, "We didn't. But, it didn't matter. I loved her." Kerry looked up at Kim, "And I love you."

"I love you too Ker." And kissed Kerry as fireworks went off at the Navy Pier.


	9. The Two Talks

**The Two Talks**

Kerry and Kim get 'talked to' by a couple of their friends. And Henry's B-Day party gets a little tense.

**A/N**: Ah, not that anyone other than me really cares, but, for the record. The Stephanie in this bunch of stories is not the Stephanie who moved to Seattle with an Alaskan Airlines Stewardess.

Also, I have no idea what non-doctor jobs there are at a hospital, so… we'll pretend like Randi's job is a real sorta one… :)

oOOOOo

**January 15, 2015**

Kerry rolled over, the bathroom light was on. She made a noise in the back of her throat as she stared up at the ceiling. "Ker?"

Kerry gave a Mmmmhmm. Kim came out of the bathroom and slipped under the covers next to Kerry. "Ooh…"

"Cold feet, I know." Kim smirked, "Warm other things though."

A half cough half laugh came from Kerry, but it quickly turned into a bit of a squeak as Kim moved the sole of her foot, the very cold sole of her foot, up Kerry's leg. "I cannot help my early hour. Every moment that I spend asleep is one not spent marveling at your beauty and grace."

Kerry gave Kim a gentle shove, "Oh just go take your shower."

Kim slipped out from the covers and shivered, "Are you going to watch me dry my hair?"

"Uh uh…" She closed her eyes, "Wake me when you're done."

Kim laughed and leaned down. She put a feather like kiss on Kerry's cheek and started to get back up, but Kerry didn't let her, pulling Kim down on top of her, their lips meeting in a kiss that warmed Kim figuratively and literally.

oOOOOo

"Hey."

"Randi, what's up?"

"I am, and it's entirely too early. But a young girl needs a lobe of a liver, but it's not the usual treatment, and so…" Randi trailed off, "Sorry. I got off on a tangent. How are you doing?"

There was silence from the other end of the phone, "I've been better. Other than your liver kid problem, how about you Randi?"

Randi paused, "Really well. I'm doing something I like, working with people I like too, have good friends…"

"So— who do I get— Kerry or Kim?"

"What— who?"

Abby chuckled, "You're worried about them getting married. Kerry especially. That they're going too fast."

"How did you…"

"Your voice. I understand Randi."

Randi frowned, "You do?" She paused again, "Did you know that we started practically the same week? She stood up for me more times than I could count… she always seemed to see the best in me. Even my own parents never thought I'd be anything. I tried to help her out too."

"Ah, yes, the infamous picking up of Kerry's crutch and clocking of a patient. I heard about that on my first day as a nurse in the ER. So, we're making sure that—"

Randi shook her head even though Abby couldn't see her, "Kim doesn't rip Kerry's heart out again."

"Randi, you know it was more complicated than that."

"I know." She changed the subject, "You sound sad Abby. Is Luka giving you a hard time about Joe?"

If Abby was thrown by the change of subject she didn't let it sound in her voice, "No—"

Randi frowned, "Are you sure Abs?"

"I'm okay Randi. I promise. It's just complicated." It sounded like she turned her head away from the phone, "Randi. I have to go. But, I'll give Kerry a call later. Good luck with your liver kid."

Randi glanced over at her computer screen, "Thank you. And say hi to Joe for me."

"Will do."

oOOOOo

Henry sighed.

Kim handed the milk across the table, "Hey kid. What's wrong?"

Henry shrugged as he drowned his Chex in milk.

"Okay. Always better out than in." Henry looked up and gave Kim a unconvinced look. "What?"

He shook his head, "Of course you say that, it's your job."

Kim put a hand over her heart, "I promise. There will be no shrinking of you, or your Mom unless you specifically ask for it. Now or ever. I try very hard not to shrink Ingrid either."

Henry still didn't look convinced. "That's like saying that Mama won't be Mama."

Kim fell silent and waited. She wasn't surprised when a moment later Henry spoke, "It's cold. I'm just… it just… it's always cold for my birthday."

Kim took a bite of cereal and thought. "Want to share mine?"

"When is it?"

"May 16th."

A bit of a smirk came to Henry's lips, "What year?"

"Henry Lopez Weaver…"

Henry smiled, "I was just kidding." He paused, "And it's Guillermo. Henry Guillermo Lopez Weaver. After Grandpa Lopez."

Kim nodded, then leaned over the table as she spoke, "1970."

Henry seemed to be doing the math in his head, "You're younger than Mama."

Kim finished her cereal and pushed the bowl towards the center of the table. "I am. Your Mom's… 1964 right?" Henry nodded. "But, it's only a number, and, honestly if I hadn't known, if I had to guess. I would have said 1985."

Henry laughed and Kim gave him a wink.

From behind Kim finally came Kerry's voice, "You knew I was there didn't you."

Kim got up and collected both hers and Henry's bowls. She gave Henry a gentle hip check as she went by, "No worries. We'll work on smoothing out your micro expressions."

Henry glanced between the two women and shook his head, "May we have a ride to school today?"

"Darn tootin'." Kim blushed as Kerry cleared her throat, "Right, he was addressing you. Although, to be fair, I believe that I'll be doing the driving today since you have an early meeting with a vendor."

"Yes. Henry, could you go make sure that Ingrid has her bags. Both school and clothes?"

Henry stopped by Kerry's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Yes Mama," before he left the kitchen.

Kim put the bowls in the dishwasher. "Sorry, I just…"

Kerry shushed Kim, then put an arm around her back and pulled her closer, "…was being a mother. Although, I don't think that I've ever responded to one of Henry's requests with… darn tooting."

"Tootin'… tooting is a thing that ducks do. Darn… Tootin'."

Kerry rolled her eyes and kissed Kim. "Luckily I love you, not your vocabulary. We're still set for the 14th as move in day? A month from now?"

Kim nodded, "Yep. Randi's already grumbling about how it's Valentine's Day."

"Yes, so is Carlos. Hmm…"

"Oh no…" Kim shook her head and made a face, "You're not going there Ker. As your almost wife I would like you to consider

Kerry smiled, "Almost wife."

"Yep. Only." She closed her eyes, "Two Months and six days. Is Abby still planning to be in Chicago?"

"She is…" Kerry paused, "Ah, and how do you feel about having her Mom Maggie at our wedding?"

Kim sighed, "Our wedding." Kerry pursed her lips in a half smile, "What… oh, I just did it again. Sorry. Yes. Maggie. I'll deal. Will any of the Lopezes other than Carlos be there?"

"I— I don't know."

"Well, I know that I'll be there."

Kerry stretched up and kissed Kim, "You'd better."

oOOOOo

Kim looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Randi did and closed the door behind herself. She came over to one of the chairs in front of Kim's desk. Kim could see something was wrong, but she didn't speak and waited for Randi to first.

"I know that I'm a cog in the wheel, and I know this surgery would have been experimental for what little Trish has. But… I shouldn't have failed her."

Kim leaned back and stared at Randi for a moment, finally she spoke, "I can tell you your problem if you'd like."

"I thought I was supposed to do the figuring myself and you were supposed to spout platitudes or whatever?"

Kim nodded. "Sometimes that's what I do. Sometimes it isn't. So?"

Randi pursed her lips, then gave the shortest of nods, "Okay."

"Stop trying to live up to Kerry's example."

Randi crossed her arms over her chest, "What— I'm supposed to stop doing my job?"

"Of course not. But, you need to keep in mind that Kerry's been honing her— persuasiveness for over twenty years. You'll get that good too— of that I have no doubt— but… it won't just happen by tomorrow, or even next year."

Randi stared at Kim, then uncrossed her arms and looked down at her hands, "I still feel horrible."

Kim was silent until Randi looked up, "That's because you're human."

Randi stood and paced to the window on the side of Kim's office, "Is there a pill for that?"

Kim stood as well and walked around her desk, leaning against the edge, "There is not."

Randi stared out the window for another moment, then turned, a smile that Kim didn't have to be a psychiatrist to know was forced, "So— you and Kerry… for ever and ever?"

Kim went with the change of subject, "I thought you were Kerry's friend, who's giving her this lecture?"

"I am Kerry's friend, and Abby is giving her this lecture." Something occurred to Randi and she smirked, a bit more of her usual self back in her smile, "she has more friends than you do now."

Kim made a face, "Oh, shut up. How about you. How's your love life going?"

Randi laughed, "Love life, that's cute. And, you're changing the subject."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes I am."

A serious look fell over Randi's face, "She's been through hell Kimmy."

Kim was silent for a moment, "So have I DiDi."

Randi narrowed her eyes at Kim, "Yeah, never use that nickname again."

"Only if you never call me Kimmy again."

Their gazes battled for a moment, then Randi nodded. "That's fair. But I am serious. She's been through hell."

"And I was serious too. I know that we didn't end well a decade plus ago, but… I had happiness for awhile, then heartbreak that I almost didn't get through, and now… I had achieved a balance of sorts. Not happy, not sad."

Randi looked sheepish, "Oh, I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I should know better. Putting a good, happy, fun face forward. It's what we're both good at right? In that way we're alike." Randi paused, "Oh, and that may have been subtler, but, you still changed the subject."

Kim smiled just a little, "Perhaps. I promise you Randi, I'm in this just as deep as Kerry. I love her… I'm in love with her."

Randi regarded Kim for a long moment, then seemed to make a decision. "Don't hurt her again."

Kim put a hand to her heart, "I'm going to give it my best shot."

Randi changed the subject again, "Are you going to Henry's party?"

Kim chuckled, "I'm Ingrid's chauffeur, of course I'll be there."

OOOOOo

The phone in her office rang and Kerry picked it up, wondering who it could be. "I'll cut right to the chase. Are you making a mistake?"

"Abby?"

"Yes. So, you and Kim. Am I going to have to right you again, like after Courtney?"

Kerry sat back and shook her head, "You know her Abby. She's risking just as much as I am. I love her, she loves me. We both have children, we're both out."

Kerry could hear a sigh through the phone, "But, it's so quick Kerry."

"It's not. Or… maybe it is, but I don't care. Sometimes…"

Abby finished Kerry's thought, "…it just feels right. I know. But…" She paused, "I also know that sometimes that feeling, it fades Kerry."

Kerry frowned, "Abby, what happened."

"Hey, we're talking about you, not me."

"Abigail."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone line. "Tomorrow, tomorrow we're signing the final papers."

"Oh, Abby."

Abby cleared her throat a couple of times, "No, I'm fine. We're fine. But… we're also coming to Chicago a bit earlier than we thought we'd be."

"Stay with us."

"What, Kerry, no, that's not why…"

Kerry shushed Abby, "I mean it. Henry will love having Joe there. And you can be help me with the wedding while you figure out what to do next. You can be my… adult best person."

Abby sounded confused, "Adult best person?"

Kerry smiled to herself, "Yes, the one that can drink."

"Still not following."

"Henry's going to be my Best Man, but, I still need someone who can well, drive and such as well."

Abby was silent for a moment, then she cracked up and kept cracking up for a couple of minutes. Finally she got control of herself, taking deep breaths, "Thank you Kerry. I needed that."

"You're welcome. So, is it settled?"

"There is no way in hell I'm working at County."

Kerry chuckled, "Fair enough. I know a couple of people at Northwestern and one at Weiss."

Kerry could practically hear Abby rolling her eyes, "Kerry. You don't have to solve all my problems in one fell swoop."

Kerry glanced at a picture of Henry, Ingrid, and Kim that they'd taken the other day. She smiled, "Right. Come, stay… I hear that there are openings at the Starbucks around the corner as well."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and then laughter again. "It'll be good to actually see you again Kerry."

"It will."

"And, if you need me to punch the hell out of Kim if she hurts you…"

Kerry glanced at the clock, "I promise, you're the first I'll tell Abby. But…"

"I know, I know, this time it's different. We'll see. Now, I need to go, and I can practically hear you looking at the clock. Go Bruins."

Kerry smiled, "Stay safe Abigail, and Go Blackhawks."

oOOOOo

"She is not even here."

Carlos rolled his eyes at his mother, "Neither is Pops Mama, what's your point. They both work, you know that. Kim is a good woman, and her daughter is the cutest little thing."

Florina watched as Henry and Henry's friends played some new game that one of them had given him. "I do find it refreshing that she has not given in yet and gotten him one of the… idiot boxes."

Carlos winced, "Ah, no, no he doesn't play video games here. You're right."

"Carlos…"

Carlos put on his most innocent face, "What?"

Florina studied him for a moment, then shook her head. She caught Kerry's eye and the red head came over to them. "Carlos."

Carlos' twinkled, "Little sister."

Florina gave a half a hurf, "I do not understand why you have to call her that Carlos."

"She… Kerry's right here."

Kerry spoke simply, "Was there something you needed Florina?"

"What do you know about this young woman."

Kerry took a long breath in and let it out, "She's a Psychiatrist, the Head of that Department at County. She's forty-four years old. Married once previously. Her wife died. They had one child, Ingrid, who precious and well mannered. I met her fourteen years ago. We dated… if you could call it that, I was still in the closet, for about six months. Then it all fell apart because she didn't want to go back into the closet for me, and I was not ready to come out of said closet yet." Kerry paused, "And, honestly, the only thing that actually matters in this entire conversation is that I love her, and she loves me." She waited for a moment to see if Florina would say anything, and when she didn't Kerry continued, "Florina, have you ever known me to go into anything without thinking about it?"

"But… what if she's simply marrying you for your money?"

"You've got money babe?"

Kerry turned her head and found her lips being kissed by Kim. She smiled into the kiss. When they'd parted Kerry spoke, "I think that we'll drop that endearment."

Kim nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Doesn't ring quite right." She paused, "Want me to sign something Ker?"

"No—" she shot a look towards Florina and Carlos, "Would you two give us a minute?"

Florina didn't look like she wanted to leave, but Carlos pulled her towards the other adults in the kitchen, leaving Kim and Kerry alone.

"I'm serious Ker, if—"

Kerry put two fingers over Kim's lips and after glancing to where Henry was introducing Ingrid to his friends, pulled Kim towards the entranceway of the house. "I was an author. It was… something different. I used different parts of my brain, maybe my soul. Which, now that I'm saying it aloud sounds stupid. But, I made some money at it. Still get a royalty check here and there as well— I gave them permission and I think that they made them into ebooks."

"Do you have them here? I'd like to read them."

Kerry sighed, "I do— but…"

Kim held up both her hands, "I was just curious. If you don't want…"

Kerry cut Kim off, "I want to share everything with you— including my lame attempt at fiction. But, they're just romance, nothing serious. As for the money, it's all in a college fund for Henry and now—" Kerry put a hand over Kim's heart, "Ingrid if that's okay with you."

Kim smiled, "Of course. That reminds me, everything all set for two Thursdays from now?"

"I got Carter to cover for me."

"Carter? He still exists?"

Kerry chuckled, "He doesn't work regular shifts, but, yes… he still exists."

Kim smiled back, "Oh, how'd your talk with Abby go?"

"Probably as well as yours with Randi."

Kim shook her head, "They're worried. I think they're all worried I'll hurt you again."

Kerry put a hand out, and when Kim took it, Kerry pulled her closer. "I'm not worried. And you and I both know that I hurt you just as much."

"I lived. So… are we ready to face everyone again?"

Kerry smiled, "Maybe not… right away."

"Kerry Weaver… are you suggesting we make out?"

Kerry pulled Kim closer, "Shut up and kiss me Kimberly."

oOOOOo

"The stuff in here is all recycling, right? No priceless heirlooms?"

"It's all recycling Kim."

Kim hefted it into her arms, "Then… into the cold as hell breach go I."

Kim left the house via the back door as Henry mumbled under his breath, "I love Nanna, I love Nanna, I love Nanna."

Kerry frowned, "Henry? What's wrong?"

Henry sighed, "Nanna keeps saying that Kim is going to hurt you, hurt us. But… but I want to have Ingrid as my real sister, and Kim as…" He trailed off and looked up at Kerry, "I don't know what to call Kim." He shook his head. "I— I finally told Nanna that all I wanted for my birthday was for you and Kim to get married in two months. She… she looked all sad and walked away after that, and I…" Henry looked down, "I'm sorry that I was mean to Nanna."

Kerry put a finger under her son's chin and lifted it until he looked into her eyes, "You weren't Henry. Standing up for your family is never mean. Florina… your Nanna. She's just worried about all of us." Kerry paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "Henry, are you worried?"

Henry quickly shook his head, "No. No. I like Kim, and…" He looked towards the doorway out of the kitchen. "…I love Ingrid."

Kim jogged through the back door into the kitchen. "Sorry Ker, emergency in Psych, I've gotta go. You'll…"

Kerry tilted her head up as Kim leaned down and kissed her. "We'll be fine. Love you Kim."

Kim smiled, gave Henry's hair a ruffle, "Love you too Ker. I'm gonna say goodbye to Ingrid."

Kerry nodded and turned her attention back to her son. "So. Leave your Nanna to me Henry, okay? You just need to work on your speech for the reception."

Henry made a face, "Don't remind me."

Kerry smiled, "Oh, I plan to… every single… day my best son."

Henry rolled his eyes and stood. "I'm going to bed. Love you Mama."

"I love you too Henry."

Kerry sat in the now empty kitchen and looked around. It was utterly messy, totally trashed, and yet, all Kerry could do was smile. Everything was going right. Life was perfect.

oOOOOo

Fin ~ January 15th, 2015


	10. Valentine's Day Move In

"Henry?"

Henry put the box down in Ingrid's new room and turned. "Yeah Grid?"

Ingrid giggled, "Are you always gonna call me that Henry?"

Henry smirked, "Do you not want me to?"

Ingrid shook her head, "No, I like it. It's cool… So, um…" Ingrid glanced over her shoulder as a couple of very big and brawny guys went by in the hallway. "…your Mama, your other Mama was a firefighter?"

Henry nodded, "Yes."

Ingrid took a step closer to Henry, "Do you want to be one?"

Henry shook his head, "I want to either play hockey or be a doctor like Mama."

Ingrid looked over her shoulder again, "But, I mean, your Mama Sandy was one, and that means, I mean-"

Henry put a hand on Ingrid's shoulder, "Girls, anybody can be a firefighter or EMT or whatever." He paused, "But, I mean, I'm not your brother yet, but, I wouldn't tell Mama or your Mom quite yet."

Ingrid frowned at Henry, "You think I'll change my mind?"

Henry quickly shook his head, "No, no, it's just. I mean. Nanna Florina always goes on and on about me not winding up like Mama Sandy, or Carlos, or everybody. That I'd be stupid to become a fireman."

Ingrid's frown deepened, "Is it stupid Henry?"

Henry put an arm around Ingrid, "No, of course not Grid. It's just super dangerous." He looked over Ingrid's head into the hallway, "You should totally talk to Uncle Carlos though."

Ingrid frowned, "But, he won't tell your Mama?"

"Nah, he's okay. As long as it's not something serious or you know… he won't."

Ingrid flung her arms around Henry's neck. "I love you Henry."

Henry smiled to himself, shaking his head slightly, and put his hands around Ingrid, "Love you too almost little sister."

oOOOOo

"Everything ready for next month?"

Kim glanced over the easy chair that they were carrying to the apartment and regarded Carlos, raising an eyebrow, "Ah, no, not quite."

He was silent for a long moment, "Are you going to hurt her again Legaspi?"

Kim blinked and turned to face Carlos. "I assume you mean Kerry?"

Carlos nodded, "I mean Kerry Weaver, my sister. The rest of my family sees her as Henry's mother, but I was Sandy's twin brother, Kerry would be my sister no matter if Henry existed or not." Kim tried not to smile when she realized what was going on, but a small one slipped out anyway. Carlos didn't appreciate the smile though. "I'm not joking. I know that I-"

Kim held up a hand. "You know as well as I do that if anyone deserves an overprotective brother it's Kerry. I'm not laughing at you Carlos, I promise. I— I love Kerry and I don't plan on screwing up this time. But, if it'll make you feel better." She opened her arms, "Feel free to do your brotherly duty and threaten away."

Carlos studied Kim for a long moment, then shook his head, "No, I believe you." He paused, "So, this Abby who's moving in?…"

"Amazing woman, great doctor, and after their bumpy start I do believe that, although neither woman might admit it, they're best friends." They put down the chair and it was Kim's turn to ask a question, "A question for you Carlos. Kerry's birth Mom, I know that they're not close, but, do I try and invite her?"

"No. Definitely no." Carlos frowned, "She hasn't told you?"

Kim gave a short shake of her head, "Not specifics, just that she'd found her and that after that it didn't go well."

"She's— Kerry should tell you the whole story, but, no, no— I don't think it'd be a good idea to invite Helen."

"Thanks—" Kim smirked, "—Little Brother."

Carlos narrowed his eyes at Kim, "You think you're hilarious huh? You were born, what, 1966, 67?"

Kim put a hand to her heart, "Ouch. 1970."

Carlos blinked in surprise, "Wait, seriously? Sandy and I were in 72." Carlos' lips curled into a half a smile, "I think I might need to give Kerry a little bit of grief for robbing the cradle."

Kim put both her hands up in front of her, "Just keep me out of it."

Carlos' eyes flashed with the same twinkle that Henry's did before he got into mischief, "If I can, but, I had to get your birth year from somewhere right?" Kim sighed and shook her head. Carlos looked past Kim's shoulder, "I'm going to go out and get the next thing. I think we're almost done."

Kim turned, "Abby— hey, how are you?"

Abby shrugged and after a moment of hesitation gave Kim a hug. "Tired. Driving from Boston to Chicago isn't all its cracked up to be."

"You missed the blizzard that's supposed to hit them tonight and tomorrow."

Abby gave Kim a look, "You do realize that we got… now I guess it's -they got- quite enough snow before this upcoming snowstorm?"

"Ah… no more MBTA? The CTA actually knows what's it's doing when it comes to the L. At least compared to Boston."

"Fucking T. Beverly Scott can go su…"

Kim cleared her throat, "So… it's been a couple of hard weeks then. Did Kerry hook you up with some interviews right away? Or do you get some downtime?"

"Interviews at both Northwestern and Weiss, I'll start with those."

"No County?"

Abby made a face, "Nope. Nope, nope, nope."

Kim smiled, "Good to know."

Abby went by Kim, moving a box from the table to the floor, "Are there still meetings in the usual places?"

Kim nodded, "There are."

"And Coburn still goes to the one on…"

Kim nodded again, "Yep. I take it that you're avoiding her so that she doesn't convince you to come work at County?"

"Ayup. She's very persuasive." Abby gestured towards Kim, "As evidenced by the fact that you're working there again."

Kim was silent for a moment, "Cate is different than even Anspaugh, and it's definitely different from when Rocket ran it. I'll let you get settled."

Abby cut Kim off, "We're not staying here for long. I just need to get settled back into the city and find somewhere for us. But, thank you for the use of your furniture. Once we're out of here you guys can have it back."

Kim gave Abby a look, "And put it where? No, the heirlooms and such are upstairs already mingling with Kerry and Henry's stuff. When you guys find a place you should take whatever you need, the rest we'll probably just donate."

Abby regarded Kim for a moment, then nodded, "Okay. Thank you." She slowly breathed out, "I guess we should finish bringing everything in before it all freezes out there."

"Yep, think that ship has sailed. Did you look at the thermometer lately? It's about 10 degrees out there."

Abby sighed, "Is it spring yet? I'm ready for spring."

oOOOOo

"Henry, Henry, Henry…"

Joe stumbled to a stop just inside of Henry's room, "Oh… hi." He took a step back, "Sorry."

Henry pulled Joe by the hand the rest of the way into the room, "Hey. You're finally here. This is Ingrid, she's Kim's her Mom. Grid, this is Joe, Abby's his mom."

From the front hall came Kim's voice, "Ingrid Stephanie Margaret Legaspi, get your butt in here right now."

Ingrid made a face, "I'll be right back, okay?" Henry nodded as Ingrid yelled back, "I'm coming Mom."

Joe looked around the room, "So, I mean… I thought that we, but…"

Henry threw an arm around Joe's shoulders, "She's gonna be my sister Joe. You're already like my brother ya know, so." He gave Joe a noogie on the head, "Don't be dumb, okay?"

Joe glanced towards the door, "She's really pretty too."

Henry made sure that Joe couldn't see him as he made a face, "Wanna play video games? I'm teaching her MarioKart."

Joe made a face, but then shrugged, "Can we play Scribblenauts next though?"

Henry shrugged, "I guess. Is your Mom gonna work with my Mama?"

Joe shrugged, "Don't know. We got so much snow that it was like, three times my height. At some corners it's as if you're climbing a mountain to get over it too."

Henry made a face, "We've gotten a lot too."

Joe changed the subject again as the game system turned on, "Do you think we'll have pizza tonight?"

oOOOOo

Kim stood at the back of the living room and watched as Carlos, Randi, Abby, three of the five firefighters who'd helped with the move, as well as the three kids watched the All Star Weekend festivities. Ingrid kept kept bugging everyone for when the Three Point Contest was going to start.

Finally Henry gave a hurf, "Grid, chill, okay? I promise they're not gonna not do it."

Kerry put and arm around Kim and hugged the taller woman to her, "When did he start calling her Grid?"

Kim shrugged, "No idea. It's good that Carlos is there for you. Abby and Randi too."

Kerry looked over at Kim, "And you're going to invite Christy and Kate and the rest of the Legaspi band of Exes to the wedding right?"

Kim looked at Kerry with a half a frown, "No, I mean…"

Kerry gave Kim's arm a squeeze, "They're your friends Kim. Don't do what I did for so many years. Don't make it so that your only friends are also your work mates. Or for that matter only doctors, nurses, and other medical professionals."

"Yeah, but Christy."

Kerry smiled, "What the hell, I can rub it in her face."

Kim quirked an eyebrow, "I think that Christy may have met her match. And. Ah, Lori?"

"As the endlessly annoying song says. Let it Go."

Kim softly chuckled, "It does get repetitive doesn't it. Henry's a fan too?"

Kerry leaned towards Kim, "Of all Disney Musicals actually. But, don't let that get out. He's young enough that he still cares that it would ruin his rep." She looked up at the screen, "Do you really want to watch this?"

"Not in the least." Kim smiled, "But, what, oh what would we find to do instead?"

Kerry whispered into Kim's ear and Kim laughed silently, "That was not what I thought you were going to say."

Kerry took a step towards the stairs that led up and held out a hand, "Well?"

Kim took a hold of Kerry's hand and let herself be led upstairs.

oOOOOo

Fin ~ February 14th, 2015


End file.
